


随缘ED of Oblivion太太的ST文整理★★★

by mocha_seed



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocha_seed/pseuds/mocha_seed





	随缘ED of Oblivion太太的ST文整理★★★

## 随缘ED of Oblivion太太的ST文整理★★★

FF地址：<https://www.fanfiction.net/u/649900/ED-of-Oblivion>

ksarchive地址：<https://www.ksarchive.com/viewuser.php?uid=3116>

自己整理的列表，若是有遗漏或者错链请务必告诉我，^_^

  1. Never Too Late

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=91019)：unmars

概要：【General】为LJ上的一个STXI Kink Meme所写，那里面提到被变回小孩子的Kirk受到了Spock的各种喜爱（他以为自己这么做的时候没人看到。）

状态：（长篇）已完结

  2. The Chase 追逐游戏

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=124219)：荷花Cindy

概要：【Explicit】Pon Farr来袭，而Kirk将它为己所用，领着Spock在企业号上进行了一场‘激烈’的你追我赶。而雷打不动McCoy恰恰被夹在了中间……

状态：（中篇）停更

  3. Follow Your Bliss

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=90229)：catcat24

概要：【Explicit】《We'll Walk In Ecstasy》的番外，舰长因为某些原因变成了瓦肯人（！）于是经历了Pon Farr…总而言之，这篇番外就是一大坨肉

状态：（短篇）已完结

  4. We'll Walk In Ecstacy

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=92268)：crash

概要：【Explicit】《Follow Your Bliss 》的正文

状态：（长篇）已完结





End file.
